Stitch Goes To The USA
by BM5
Summary: What if Stitch never goes to Japan and never met Yuna? What if he goes to the USA instead? This is my own sequel of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. And remember I DON'T OWN THE LILO & STITCH FRANCHISE AND CHARACTERS IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSE ONLY! And sorry for my grammar. Rated T For Intense Sequences of Sci-Fi Action Violence, Some Sensuality and Language.
1. Quick Note

Quick notice that this is my first fanfiction of Lilo &amp; Stitch and I'm going to do a different script of the anime "Stitch!" and I'm going to change the Japan to USA. And of course some of the characters will be back in my Fanfic and I will create new characters and you're gonna love them. And remember **I DON'T OWN THE LILO &amp; STITCH FRANCHISE AND CHARACTERS IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSE ONLY!**

* * *

The Characters I've created:

Nick: The main character and the first one who's going to meet Stitch and his close friend.

Lori: The sister of Nick and the best friend of Stitch.

Terry: The enemy of Nick and Lori and I'm gonna do worse than Mertle, Penny and Jessica everyone combined.

Kate: The teacher of Nick, Lori and Terry and friends of the main characters.

Experiment 630: You'll find out soon.

So that's it. My fanfiction will be out very soon and gives me a lot of work. So see you soon.

And don't forget to review that encourage me a lot. If you want, you can write in the review some ideas in my fanfic. And I want to make it long.


	2. Forgot to mention

I forgot to mention. In the beginning of the 2nd chapter, I'm gonna write everything with Nick's POV (the main character) and I will mention also what Nick didn't know. I will try my best to this fanfiction, imagine it what my life will be with Stitch and this took this very long. So I'll try my best to do the greatest fanfiction of Lilo &amp; Stitch.

Rated T For Intense Sequences of Sci-Fi Action Violence, Some Sensuality and Language.


	3. Ep 1: Ch 1: A Little Alien Arrives

Sorry that take so long. I have a lot of homework that I don't have to write anything except for the week-end. Okay enough talking and enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Little Alien Arrives

It's calm in the empty space. Too calm. The stars are shining, and…

"BY THE GALACTIC SENATE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST", said a noisy voice.

Two police of the Galactic Federation are following a monster blue, little with black eyes that are shining. His name was 626, also known as "Stitch". Behind him, the police did not also follow him; it's his creator who chased him. His name was Jumba Jookiba. The evil scientist tried to reason with the little alien:

Jumba: "Come on 626. I know you're angry because little girl has a new boyfriend but please come back to Jumba.

Stitch didn't listen what Jumba says. So he got away with his speeder as fast is he can. The police can't catch him because he was too fast for them. They gave up the pursuit when, the scientist goes as almost fast as Stitch. A great chase between the monster and the evil scientist began. In the middle of the space, they saw in front of them, a Black Hole.

When they get out, Stitch was turning all the way until this big country and Jumba through a big rock.

In a small place of Colorado called, there was a small village "Carpenter". They began to repopulate in 2006. In the beginning of 2009, food began to gradually lose. And each month, a man of 8-60 years goes fishing, hunting, harvest fruit or vegetables etc., but it isn't enough for everyone. I almost forgot: they are no newspaper or satellite (okay sometimes) to watch CNN to discover the news and every family have one television (or two). The only things they're watching are movies (and cartoons). This is why I'm going to tell you the story of my life with this little alien that will make the village rich, kill hunger (I know I exaggerated a little XD), and the true meaning of Ohana that means family. Of course, I'm gonna read half of my adventures, make probably: Laugh, Thrill, Smile or also Cry. My name is Nicholas (my friends call me Nick).

MAY 2014

In the only video store of the village, I was looking as usual, renting movies. I'm a big movie fan and one day, I would try to go to Hollywood and making my own movie. Can you imagine, all the fame I'll get and of course, the money I will get for my family? But I know that my dream will never be realized. Where were we? Ah yes. I was with my little sister Lori who was looking for an animated film that might amuse her. She had blond hair; she always wears a red school uniform and that is her only clothing that she wears. Me, I wore blue sweaters, that is my preferred color. Since my mother died after she had Lori, I take care of my little sister and, I don't want anything that will happen to her. And two years earlier, my little sis and I live now with my grandpa (I usually call him Pa) because my father work at Washington for some work business. I never saw my dad for years, except he send me some presents for Christmas and my Birthday.

After selecting a few films, we decided to do a little walk before we go back home. When we are halfway of the road, this girl came prevent us from continuing to walk. Her name is Terry. God I hate this girl. She's almost looks like Lori. But she had curly blond hair, wearing a green jacket and a T-shirt with green and white stripes. And beautiful blue eyes... WAIT WHAT?! Why I always do that when I saw her. She's really annoying. She laughs at my sister, she interrupts us a football game, no matter what! And here we go again. She repeats the same things on the previous days, like: "so, you still buy this stupidity? You know, all movies are always non-original." or "you always wear this dress my poor baby...?" etc. You understand? Jesus, I swear to God I'm gonna kill this little….

What the hell? What is this burning rock that comes right in the forest? Is it a meteoroid!? That will destroy the entire planet?! I was going to warn the entire city ... but it was too late. But when I waited 5 minutes, nothing happened except a big BOOM! among the trees. I was curious what it was. But I forgot that you could go in the forest in early next month. Smart as I am, I sneak in without being spotted leaving behind my back Lori and Terry.

It was very cold in the woods. I've come once 5 months ago with my Pa when we're walking and collecting berries. I do not forget the little knife that my Pa gave me. After a few kilometers I finally arrive to this huge…. Spaceship?! I saw that before in "Star Wars" all the time but... Goddamn! There was nobody there. Maybe it's abandoned. I decided to go back and tell the other when, I saw this fur little blue guy, who's in the ground unconscious. Maybe he is sleeping. I took a branch to try to touch him. Just I had time to do something he take the branch and shook it several times and put me kindly (sleeping of course). I've never seen someone who has incredible strength! Except King Kong and Hulk XD. I approached his face if he is really asleep (that was a "bad idea"). When he feels that I'm pretty close to him he opened his big eyes. I keep telling myself that he's really cute. I was going to say something like hello or something, when he gets up and goes straight up. He thought I was going to kill him when he saw my little knife. He jumped to attack me in preparing his claws and I narrowly dodge.

Nick: "I do not want to hurt you!"

What the hell I'm gonna do? I do not know how to defend myself (okay sometimes). Well, I guess I have no choice. I will try to stabilize him. But he is really fast for a little guy. Oh no, I'm behind of a waterfall. I try to tell him to stop but he pushed me and we both fall into the water. What you did not know, is that I am an excellent swimmer (but I keep always my clothes on. Oh that was awkward). When I caught my breath, I saw that he is not with me. Oh no! He perhaps drowned. I dive to find him and luckily he is unconscious. I took up to the surface and then we got out from the water. After regaining consciousness, he muttered something to an alien language. I did not understand. In fact this thing speaks. I ask him what it means and said: "Stitch hates water". Stitch? Who's Stitch? Oh yeah. I'm stupid. His name is Stitch. I said to him that this is a lovely name. He is happy about my kindness. So I brought him home without nobody sees me and... now it's raining. Damn it! So we went to a little cave to not getting wet (even we were wet cause of the water). When I'm waiting with Stitch, we talk a little bit with each other.

Nick: "So hum... Stitch? Where did you come from."

Stitch: "From Hawaii."

Nick: "Hawaii? You mean you were on earth."

Stitch: "Ih. Stitch will explain later."

When they rain stops, we came back home. My house is one of the only village, which is better equipped. Of course, Terry's is the most beautiful but I think his father actually maybe make too much exaggeration.

Once here, my sister threw herself into my arms to tell her like two times that I'm fine. When she saw Stitch, she did not panic. She admired him. The little guy tells throughout the night, his adventure with a girl who's called Lilo and about Ohana half Turian (his language) and half English. I ask him what does it mean. He told me that "Ohana Means Family. Family means nobody left behind or forgotten." My sister and I find it extremely interesting.

Nick: "Come on. Let's go to sleep. It's almost 9 o'clock and I don't to be late for school."

Lori: "Yeah. Me too."

Nick: "Stitch will you sleep under my bed if you want?"

Stitch: "Okitaka".

What a day! I hope it's going to be fun.

Meanwhile, Jumba stuck in this big rock, trying to repair the ship. When he hears a noise behind him, he turned to see who it was. He sees a yellow alien with an eye with a small beard walked with a cane. He could not believe his eyes. It was Pleakly. His best friend. When he recognized him, he runs to hug him. They are all happy to see each other. Jumba ask him why he is here. He said that his ship is broke down and he was stuck here for 2 years. Jumba did not believe what he said. He was on Earth at home before he left. He concludes that this is because of the black hole. Pleakly told him if he come back to bring him. And replied that he had the same problem. So Pleakly cry so hard and believe that he lost everything.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and sorry it takes time. And I need your help for your ideas because I don't have a lot. Give me some ideas for chapter 3 and for the other chapters like experiments or something like that. It's not gonna be my story, it's your story. So thank you and don't forget to review. That help me a lot. So see ya.

P.S: I didn't describe Nick's face so, you imagine it's you or something else.

P.P.S: It's a little remake of the anime Stitch! so 70% of the anime will be here (edited).


	4. Ep 1: Ch 2: The Evil Scientist

Finally I finish this stupid chapter! I always forget about writing this story cause with school and stuff. So lets stop talking and let's get this over with. Also I have to thank Invader Glow for giving me the idea of the chapter 3 that I'm going to write right away (if I have time). Pink Fire you're right Stitch always end up in an island like Hawaii and the little island of Japan I don't even remember but my story is completely different from the other ones cause I wanted that he goes on a country instead of an island you know what I mean. And Dark End 2014 about that Hawaii is in USA I totally forgot about but when I say USA its...The hell I'm I doin' let's read this chapter already. XD (when somebody is talking a put the character's name so you can understand)

* * *

Chapter 2

The Evil Scientist

Jumba exclaimed: "Finally! Jumba finally fixes ship!" Still in this meteoroid or this big rock whatever, Jumba finally fixed his ship and will leave with Pleakly, who shaves his beard.

Pleakly: "What are we gonna do know? And how we're Stitch go."

Jumba: "By supercomputer of course"

Pleakly: "Oh yeah. You implant a GPS in his skin so you can find we're he is!"

Jumba: "Yep! And I already located where he is! He's in at Carpenter, Colorado."

Pleakly: "Good let's go!"

Jumba: "Wait! Do you have our stuff?"

Pleakly: "Yes of course don't worry."

So the two friends entered to Jumba's Big Spaceship fly to Colorado.

Meanwhile, my alarm ringed 7:30 am. And today, my cousin Kate will come to be my teacher! I'm so excited about it. And I leave the room without waking Stitch who's snoring that awakes me every 2 hours! (or minutes). Its been 2 days since he arrives and we sure have a lot of fun. When I'm ready to start my breakfast, I'm putting some cereal, when Stitch grab the box and eat it.

Nick: "HEY!" I screamed. "This is the 2nd time you're eating the box. It's the only thing I'm eating for breakfast you know."

Stitch doesn't just laughing at my reaction. Pa was laughing discretely to not making me angry when Lori smiling without laugh. I don't thing that's really funny. So I said to him calmly: "Listen. Stealing food is a bad thing and they can be hurt about that. And be laugh is not very nice either. Since we don't have a lot of food, we have to be careful what we eat okay?"

Stitch: "Okay. Sokka :("

Nick: "Don't be sad. I want you to never do that again. Pinky Promise"

Stitch: "Okki-Taka."

This is the first time that I do a pinky swear. Not the first time because I do this a lot with my sister. But, I know Stitch won't deceive me... OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! I just look at the watch and its 7:45! I'm never this late. So I ate all that was in the bowl and run as fast as I can (when I'm gone Stitch eat the bowl. I don't think he understands our situation.) I told Pa to look after Stitch because I don't want every one of the village knew his existence (except he is playing as a dog). PHEW! Just in time before the ring bells. Wow! I never run like that before.

The class 2 of the 9th grade was easy for everyone. Why I say that? Because the students are very intelligent, hard-working and tried to have a good result for having a job and stuff. Before Kate, I want to introduce briefly my best friends in this class: Clara, Edward or Ed, Jean, Michelle, Nate and Suzie. And of course Terry, how doesn't care about anything.

Jean: "I heard that your cousin will become your new teacher. Is that correct?"

Nick: "Yep. Her name is Kate."

Suzie: "I heard that she's been accepted in several school. Why did she quit everyday?"

Nick: "I don't know. Maybe she's trying to find me and teach me everything."

Clara: "Wow. Looks like she really want to see you after all."

Nick: "I guess. When she got a lot of money, she told me that her and I we're going to Los Angles so that my dream come that I can be a-"

Ed: "A filmmaker. Yeah we know that! You told us a thousand times."

Nick: "Sorry XD. That should probably before annoy you when I said that every single time."

Nate: "Don't worry. Because we all know your dreams and we know if its going to be true or not."

Nick: "Yeah you're right."

Clara: "Oh! Your sister told me that you got a new dog! Whats his name? Stitch? Is he cute? Whats he looks like?"

Okay, I have to be careful. If I told them that Stitch is an alien accidentally... I don't know what they're going to react.

Nick: "Well-

Michelle: "THERE SHE IS!"

When I heard Michelle yelling like that, it came right in my ear. Finally, my cousin is here! I'm going to describe you how look like: She had beautiful long brown hair, eyes that looks like mine, she wears a T-Shirt blue and wears always sandals. And her voice looks like an angel.

Kate: "Good morning. I'm your new teacher Mrs. Cooper."

The Class: "Good morning Mrs. Cooper."

First we introduce to each other, she tells us about her work that I'm not gonna tell a lot cause it will bore you. And we begin our year. After the 7th bell rings (it means that the day is over), everyone was running all over the place to the exit door. I was waiting behind the gate to wait for Lori. When she arrives a saw Stitch walking like a dog with a "leach"?! She understands that we can't people know Stitch's true identity (but I didn't that he accepts to put him a leach). Suddenly, Michelle with Clara, Suzie, Nate, Ed, Jean and of course Terry, saw Stitch with me and walked to see him.

Michelle : "Look its Nick's dog!"

Suzie: "Awww he's so cute!"

Nate: "You're the first in the school who had a dog in Carpenter. Where did you get it?"

Terry: "Maybe Lolo found did it in the dumpster."

Ed: "Shut up! That's that you're saying."

Terry: "Who cares! Maybe he's a new specie of dog that I called it stupidity! XD"

Nick: "KNOCK IT OFF! Why the hell are you always so mean to us you..."

Terry: "Don't even say it!"

Nick: "I can say what I want to all right! Even you can't scare me with your beautiful fac... WHAT! Forget it. Come on Lori. Let's go."

I walk away to Terry who's shouting.

Terry: "Well go ahead leave. And don't forget to leave him outside if he annoys you!"

God! Do you understand now why she is so annoying. Why on earth every time I told her or thinking with myself how she is in a kind way? If you don't know she's my ex-girlfriend.

Stitch (in Turian): "Little harsh on her."

I understand a little bit Turian but I know what he saying.

Nick: "Come on she started first you know! He called you stupidity!"

Stitch: "Gabajoka?"

Nick: "About Terry? Sorry I forget to tell you that. And sorry I was angry."

Stitch: "Youga like her?"

Nick: "What? No. She's always mean, I mean, sometimes she's kind at some points."

Lori: "But she's always mean to us."

Stitch: "Like the new Mertle?"

Nick: "You could say that." Even I don't know how she is.

When we are half of the road, I heard Stitch exclaimed.

Stitch: "HOGOLA!"

Nick: "Huh?"

Stitch: "QUATA QUEENA BOOM!"

Nick: "What are you talking about?"

When I saw Stitch's finger in the sky, we saw a thing burning going to earth. Don't tell me this time an asteroid is coming to earth right? Maybe is another spaceship.

Nick: "Let's go check it out!"

Lori: "What about Pa?"

Nick: "Don't worry. Stitch and will be right back okay? You know how to go home."

Lori: "Yeah."

Nick: "So see you later."

We went out to the forest where is the... "big" spaceship this time. Man, are they trying to get Stitch or they some of his friends? When the door was open, there was no one here. Brave is I am, just kidding I'm a little scared, we enter to this thing and see if its not deserted. Maybe Stitch was here before, I know cause he knows every room of the ship. When we're arrived to the cockpit, we hear two persons shouting.

Jumba: "I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Pleakly: "I'M SORRY! BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT OBLIGED TO FREAK OUT!"

Stitch: "JUMBA! PLEAKLY!"

When he called them, they opened the door and to see him. They were so happy and began hug each other.

Nick: "Do you... know these guys?"

Stitch: "Ih. Those are my friend or Ohana if you want."

Wow. I didn't except those kinds of friends. Well except what he told me. But the problem is this: How can I take care of them without the people know about their existence? I'm gonna fix a new house next to mine if Pa accept.

Nick: "Are you sure they can stay here because, I don't know about this."

Jumba: "Don't worry. Jumba will find something."

Meanwhile, a little gerbil...eur.. hamster was standing in a chair with a ball with the letter "013".

Hamsterviel: "Well 626, its been a long time. After I escaped in prison with Gantu and 625 who are now traitors to the Galactic Federation I'm back. Now that I know his location, with a teenage boy and a little girl. Soon 626 A.K.A Stitch WILL BE MINE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ruben: "How wants some sandwichs."

Hamsterviel: "SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

* * *

Well, see you very soon with a new chapter (if I have time). Rate and Review if you enjoy, you can review about what you want in the next chapter or your opinion and see you... In the next one. Bye.


	5. Ep 1: Ch 3: Bad Luck

I'm back as you can see and I'm really really sorry that I didn't make any chapters because of the summer. And I don't have the time to write anything so I will say it again I am really sorry. So enough talking and let's get this over with.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bad Luck

Well now that have those two guys, I have to be careful to reveal their existence or it will be a big panic, or worse.. they will kill them. As we go out to the spaceship, I gave them their opinion.

Jumba: "Don't worry. Jumba have everything under control."

Nick: "Do you have an idea."

Jumba: "Yeah. With my evil brain, I can convince to your village that we are human."

Nick: "How can you that? By talking to them?"

Jumba : "No. I'll create a device that I made 1 month ago."

Pleakly: "You can trust Jumba. He was my friend when we try to catch the little monster and..."

Nick: "Yeah. Stitch told me everything. But he didn't describe you."

So Jumba and Pleakly will stay in the ship in a few days to figure out where their gonna stay and how to not reveal the existence of the aliens.

Meanwhile at Hamsterviel's spaceship.

Hamsterviel: "Milady. I know exactly where is 626."

Unknown Woman: "Good job. But disappoint me again or I will punish you like I always did."

Hamsterviel: "Of course. You won't be disappointed Lady Dalia."

Dalia: "Great. And don't forget to go to that scientist's spaceship to learn his scripts to create my beautiful creation."

Hamsterviel: "You won't be deceived Milady." The screen goes black.

The next day, Kate announce us that will be a talent show for the 6th and 9th grade. And the winner will go to a cruise for the summer and friends are allowed to go if their invited. Wow I'm pretty excited! I never been in a cruise before. Do you imagine the fun that I will have? Yeah but, I don't have any talents. Except begin a filmmaker but, I don't know if they have that. Of course! Lori can participate. Because in the week-ends, she goes to school for some dance class and she is at the top. I will ask her after school.

Everyone talks about this talent show. And my friends are the ones who always talk about it.

Michelle: "If one of us won, we can all go to this cruise."

Clara: "I agree. All of us should participate."

Ed: "If we don't have any talents?"

Suzie: "Don't worry. Michelle and I knows karate pretty well."

Jean: "And with my magic tricks with Clara as my assistants."

Nick: "Wow. Calm down everybody. Of course one of us will won."

Nate: "And you Nick? What is your talent?"

Nick: "I don't know yet. My sister can participate. She's in the 6th grade."

Suzie: "Oh yeah. She's in top of the dance class. Good idea Nick. Hope Lori wons :)"

Nick: "I hope so too."

Kate: "Okay. Enough talking let's get back to work."

The class: " Yes Mrs. Cooper."

Back at home.

Lori: "Are you sure I can participate to this talent show?"

Nick: "Yeah. You are the top of the dance class after all."

Lori: "I don't know. Let me think for a minute okay?"

Nick: "All right."

Stitch: "What youga are talking about?"

Nick: "There's a talent show at our school and the winner goes with some friends to a cruise for the summer."

Stitch: "When talent show starts?"

Nick: "It's... hold on. We are in 22th of May so... It must be the end of this month."

Lori: "I have a lot time to think what dance I'm gonna do."

Pleakly: "Well, I can teach you some technics if you want. I'm a good teacher."

Lori: "Thanks Pleakly. But its fine if I work on my own."

Nick: "Good luck."

At Terry's house.

Terry's Mom: "I don't know if you want to participate. We have enough money if you want to go on a cruise."

Terry: "It's alright mother. I am at the top of the dance class of the 9th grade. I can beat each one of them."

Terry's Mom: "I know that but..."

Terry: "What is it?"

Terry's Mom: "It's nothing really."

During this month, Lori is working for her choreography day and night. And I never saw her so hard-working. Sometimes Pleakly teaches to her some technics that of course never worked (sometimes). Jean and Clara came usually to show me their tricks. They are very talent. And so Suzie and Michelle (they have are the top of the class of karate).

Today is the talent show. Lori is afraid to perform because their is too many people.

Lori: "Nick. I don't know if I can't do it."

Nick: "Come on you've worked hard. I know you can do it."

Lori: "Yeah I know but... the crowd is-"

Nick: "It's alright. Imagine that you're in your room practicing with no one around or that our mother will cheer you up. Isn't that make you feel better."

Lori: "I think so."

Nick: "That's my girl. Good luck."

Lori: "Maybe I will have more than a luck."

Nick: "Maybe. OK I can't be here. So I will see you later alright."

Lori: "Alright. Will Stitch will be here."

Nick: "Of course but far away because... you know."

Lori: "If they saw him it will be a panic I know."

Nick: "All right see you after the show is over."

I give her a kiss on her cheek before I join my seat.

**Terry's P.O.V**

My parents didn't want that I dance because she was humiliated by falling of the stage laughing. She said it to me because she don't want the incident will be in the family. I made my decision. I will dance in front of my parents so that mom will see that she's wrong and I can follow my dream to be the most talented dancer in Carpenter. If she don't accept it, so be it.

**Nick's P.O.V**

When I was waiting that the show starts, I saw the light of the set moving. What was that? Maybe I was dreaming. I didn't realize that it was experiment 013 A.K.A Jinx.

Gantu: "Alright 013. Do your job."

Jinx: "Ih."

Ruben: "Why are we doin' that. That doesn't make any sense."

Gantu: "So that 626 will come to stop him and we go to Jookiba's spaceship."

Ruben: "Alright."

Stitch saw and hear all the scene. But don't know to catch 013. So he goes to the window to get my attention. When I saw him jumping around say something that I don't understand. So I went outside to see what's going on.

Nick: "What are you doing here? The show is about to begin and I promise to Lori and my friends that-"

Stitch: "Gantu and Ruben here."

Nick: "Who?... Oh yeah you talked to me about them. Where are they?"

Stitch: "Hagata. Hamsterwheel planned cousin Jinx so find meega."

Nick: "All right. Tell Jumba about it while I watch what he does."

Stitch: "Okitaka."

When he was like 2 meters, he says that Jinx bring bad luck. Oh crap. I have to find him quickly before he-BOOM! When I heard it, I went outside quickly to see what's going on. Wow. Jinx probably begins his bad luck plan or whatever the hell that is. He first off with Jean and Clara. When he tried to cut her assistant in half, Clara screamed and the whole box fell down that results the crowd laughing. I feel really bad for them. All right I have to find Jinx and fast. After 2 others fails, I was searching, despairingly, that thing. I searched all around the place but in vain. I sense my phone vibrating. Must be Jumba.

Jumba: "Big boy. 626 forgot to tell you that 013 can't be found easily. You need 626's help for that."

Nick: "Now you're telling me that? I've searched him for hours. And how Stitch can find him?"

Jumba: "From outside. 626 has a great vision and can locate everyone even experiments."

Nick: "Alright. We have to hurry before Lori's turn."

And after Michelle and Suzie hitting each other accidentally, Stitch finally arrives. I can see him in the window. He searched the whole room to find him and when my sister's turn arrives, he finally find Jinx. He's just up where we arrange the light. But how can I get to him? I guess I don't have a choice. I finally got up when he disappears. Damn it! I think he knew that I'm trying to stop him. I was going to see Stitch that he... Where is he? I went outside to see the two of them fighting. Wow! Stitch knows how to fight and knows all Jinx's tricks and he got him. Thank God. Gantu and Ruben saw the whole scene and tried to escape but, Stitch grabs them and throw it out of the sky. I went back to stage and see the crowd clapping their hands for Lori. Too bad I didn't watch her dance.

I go in the stairs of the stage and Lori runs at me and give me a big hug.

Lori: "I did it Nick. My fear of the crowd is gone. But you weren't there."

Nick: "Sorry. Pa wanted something. And I saw you in the window. You were very good."

Lori: "Thank you. You're the best brother I ever have."

I'm telling her the truth about seeing her dancing. Except I wasn't in the window but up the stage. Then me and Lori went home. She doesn't care about winning anyway.

**Terry's P.O.V**

Announcer: "And know our final talent who's put right in the end. Please welcome Terry Hooper!"

OK. The moment has come. I will finally show to my parents what I really can do. I come up the stairs of the stage and I saw the crowd who's cheering for me and my parents looked surprise. All right. 1,2...

**Author's P.O.V**

Meanwhile.

Dalia: "Of course those idiots fails. Oh well. At least I know their location and who 626 is staying with. Don't worry. You will be born very soon my beautiful creation."

Inside the tube, the eyes of an unknown creature opens with a evil look.

Dalia: "Be patient, and your dream will come true."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Rate and review if you want something in the next chapter. I'll come back very soon (maybe) and have a nice day. Bye.


	6. Ep 1: Ch 4: Booji-What?

As I always, sorry that take so long. I'm gonna end up writing this every month. So, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 4

Booji- What?

After I left the talent show, I didn't know who's gonna won. Well it doesn't matter. Winning isn't everything you know.

During those 2 days, Terry was very happy. This is unusual for her. It's like someone have a big gift of Christmas or something. I don't really want to talk to her because every time we see each other, the only thing we do is arguing. It doesn't matter if we fight every day even if she's more beautiful when she's angr- ARGH! Nick stop admire Terry! It's been years that you were together. It's over now.

Michelle (whispering): "Hey Nick."

Her voice jump me a little bit. I don't want to talk to her because Kate will notice that we're chatting each other so, I wrote on a piece of paper that we have to communicate by writing. When she replies to me, I read with big eyes:

"I know that you have feelings for Terry. I know because when you're in class, you were smiling and looking at her all the time."

So I wrote that she's making a mistake and we're not together anymore. What every time my friends tell me that I have still a crush on Terry. What the hell.

After school, when I check the mailbox, something caught me. A letter with an unknown language. It must be Turian. I'll ask Stitch if he can maybe translate for me. Because speaking English is hard for him.

Nick: "Hey Stitch. I found a letter that is maybe for you and Jumba. Can you help me translate it if you can please?"

Stitch: "Okitaka"

Nick: "Thanks."

And 5 seconds later, he exclaims and jumping around.

Stitch: "Boojibu is coming!"

What?! Booji-What? I don't understand this word.

Jumba: "What's all the screaming for? I can hear it from here."

Nick: "Stitch says that "His Boojibu" is coming."

Jumba: "Really? 624 is coming here?"

Stitch: "Ih. Boojibu stays for week-end!"

Nick: "I don't even know what's going on."

Jumba: "624 also known as Angel is girlfriend of 626 and she says that she'll come here to see him because long time they see each other for ages."

Nick: "Wow. I'm pretty excited to meet her. Stitch you never told me that you have a girlfriend."

Stitch: "Soka. Meega forgot to tell Nick."

Well, hope we wait until the week-end.

3 days later, is the day that Angel finally arrives. Me and Jumba planned to meet in the forest before someone sees us. After successfully went to the rendez-vous point, I saw Stitch excited to finally see her boojibu.

Nick: "Where is Jumba?"

Stitch: "Jumba taking boojibu."

I finally the ship arrives. I know because I can see the trace of that invisibility thing. When Jumba was standing in front of us, he takes in his pocket I think a ping-pong ball or something with the letter "624". What he's gonna do with this? Stitch can't wait apparently. The scientist put the little ball in a glass of water and then a big light is starting to show up and appears Angel. She looks a little bit like Stitch but have those tails in her head and her skin was pink.

Stitch and Angel: "BOOJIBU!"

They hug and kiss for about 15 seconds and let go (What I wrote is really awkward XD)

Nick: "Well we have to get out of the forest before someone sees us.

Angel: "Gaba are youga?"

Nick: "Oh yeah. My name is Nick. Nice to meet you."

Angel wave with a beautiful smile. Stitch is lucky to have a cute girlfriend.

Back at home, Jumba explain a little bit to not get bored Angel's career.

Nick: "She's a singer. Wow. I can't believe she's that famous. Can you sing one of your song please?"

Angel agrees sing to us. I don't understand and remember the lyrics because its Turian. She sings very well. If she's famous on earth she could be at the top of the Billboard Music Award XD. I'm just joking. But I'm not gonna lie. She has a beautiful talent.

The next day, after school.

Michelle: "Hey Nick."

Nick: "What is it Michelle?"

Michelle: "I was wondering if you can help me with my homework."

Nick: "Of course I can help. You can come with me to my home. Don't worry. Pa sleeps always in the afternoon."

Arriving at home, Michelle and I were going to my room when-

Stitch: "NICK!"

Michelle: "AHHH!"

Stitch calling me and Michelle screaming at the same time make me jump. Thanks a lot. Now I have to tell her the truth about him.

Michelle: "Your... your.. your dog can talk?!"

Uh oh. Here comes the scream. I cover my ears to be prepared.

Michelle: "Nick..."

Nick: "Yeah?"

Michelle: "This...is... SO COOOOL!"

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that Michelle love aliens. And wanted since she was young that they exists. Well... her dream came true.

So, we went to Jumba's house to tell everything to Michelle.

Nick: "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

Michelle: "And Eddy?"

Nick: "Ed too." (If you don't remember, Ed was one of my friends and the girlfriend of Michelle.)

Michelle: "Alright. You got my promise."

When I was continue studying with Michelle, Stitch and Angel goes for a walk. Well, at least I'm having a calm day studying with my friend. Meanwhile, the lovebirds went to the forest. When they sit through the lac, Angel sings so they can enjoy more.

Angel: *coughs*

As she continues to sing after coughs, her voice changes a bit. Stitch, little by little, have an angry look that force Angel to gasp.

Meanwhile,

Nick: "Don't worry isn't that difficult. Look. 15X6 + 6X8 = 90 + 48 = 138. You have to do the squares first."

Michelle: "I know. It's just that I'm afraid to make a mistake."

Nick: "It's not like the end of the world. And I don't think anything can be worst."

AHHHHHHH.

This scream make Michelle and me fall out of our chairs.

Michelle: "What the heck was that?"

Nick: "It might be Angel. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Michelle: "What I'm gonna do alone."

Nick: "You finish the math problem. I won't be to long."

And I go out to see what happened.

Michelle: "Damn it."

She continues the problem while waiting for me. Outside, I saw Angel and Stitch running around. While I took a close look on Stitch, he looks very angry.

Nick: "ANGEL! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Angel: "HELP MEEGA!"

She and I run to Jumba's house so he can help.

Jumba: "624 and Big Boy. What's wrong?"

We take a minute to breath until I started.

Nick: "It's Stitch. He was chasing Angel with no reason."

Jumba: "Hm. Did 624's voice change a bit after coughing or something?"

Angel: "Ih."

Jumba: "If you don't understand, 624 has a marvelous voice but can manipulate other experiments except 626. When 624's voice changes at any time, 626 became impossible to calm him down."

Nick: "Let me get this straight. Angel's voice changes and Stitch became like a... Madmen or something. Then how can we calm him down?"

Jumba: "Well. 624 must sing her song backwards so that 626 became normal."

Nick: "How? I don't know the lyrics. And it takes time to sing the song backwards!"

Pleakly: "I have a single of Angel in a cassette player. That's what humans called right?"

Nick: "Pleakly, You ARE A GENIUS!"

Pleakly: "Am I?"

Suddenly, Stitch came to the house with a big growl. Angel angry knock out Stitch so it be easy for us to bring him back to normal. As we played the song, he finally came back to normal. Well, that was crazy.

Stitch: "Gaba happened?"

Angel: "Boojibu!"

They are so cute together. I can't tell. As I walk out to my house, I saw at the window Michelle who's wor... MICHELLE! I almost forgot about her! When I arrive to my room, she gives me a smile.

Michelle: "I finish all the exercises while you're gone!"

Nick: "Oh really?"

I wanted to make sure when... of course.

Nick: "Michelle? All your exercises are fault."

Michelle: "I knew you're gonna react like that."

Well, that will give me hours to correct them all.

2 days later, is the departure of Angel. It's so sad to see Stitch sad when her girlfriend goes to her tour.

Nick: "That's life Stitch."

Stitch: "Meega want Boojibu staying."

Nick: "Don't worry she'll be back very soon. Right."

Angel: "Ih."

Nick: "OK. I have to go to school before..."

I was looking the sky a spaceship. Don't tell me.

Nick: "Don't tell me it's that gerbil again."

Jumba: "I'm afraid yes. It's Hamsterviel."

Then, something fall to the sky. It's one of Stitch's cousin. I think. He's a small, bluish dinosaur-like with a reptilian face with a wide mouth, small blue eyes and has small arms, legs, feet and hand.

Stitch: "Uh oh!"

Nick: "What the hell is that."

Stitch: "Cousin Gunner!"

Nick: "Gun-who?"

Jumba: "614 is one of my favorite experiment. But watch out. 614 can shots blue plasma blats with his tongue."

Nick: "Oh that's great. And how we know he's on Hamsterviel's side?"

I don't need any answers because in front of his head, I can see a letter "H".

Nick: "OK. I have to go to school now or Kate will kill me."

So I run off to the school. When I look back, I saw Gunner following me ready to spits his plasma blast. Well that's perfect! Having a experiment following when I go to school, that's really new! I hope I'm fast enough to escape him.

Meanwhile,

Kate: "Luke Forlee."

Luke: "Present."

Come on Nick. You're in the 3rd floor. I hope that thing won't follow me I'm not sure.

Kate: "Nick Fisher."

Nick: "Present."

I just arrived in the classroom. Well that was lucky. 5 seconds later, I hear a glass broke. Gunner is here. Without any hesitation, I close the door so he can't enter. When I do that, everyone looks at me.

Kate: "Nick? Is everything all right?"

Nick: "Well-"

BOOM! The door just broke right behind me. Everyone screamed and go in the corner of the class.

Nick: "EVERYBODY RUN!"

As me and my class went to the exit, I activate the fire alarm for the whole school to escape. Crap! I fall out the stairs!

Lori: "NICK!"

My sister, and my friends of course: Michelle, Nate, Clara, Ed, Suzie, and Jean. Including Terry. I don't know why.

Nate: "Come on. Let's get you out of there!"

Gunner was just next us waving. Ah! Give us a brake already.

Jean: "GUYS! THERE'S A DOOR OVER HERE!"

Nick: "Thanks Jean. COME ON!"

We arrived to the principal office. At least he's not there.

Ed: "Phew. We will be safe here."

And after he says that, someone break the window to me.

Stitch: "Youga okitaka?"

Stitch. I didn't think he will come to us with Jumba and Pleakly. Everyone was looking frightening at the idea that they will take us. Except for Michelle and Lori. If I have my friends to help me. I'm gonna tell them the truth.

* * *

Well. What you think. What do you want for the next chapter? What experiment will appear next? Leave your opinions in the review and chapter 5 very soon. Bye


	7. Ep 1: Ch 5: School Plan Part 1

As I always, sorry that take so long. I'm gonna end up writing this every month. So, here we go. Little spoiler: There is a "lot" of dialogue"

* * *

Chapter 5

School Plan Part 1

Terry: "Wh... wh..."

Michelle: "Guys. They're not here to hurt us."

Clara: "How can you be sure? You knew that?"

Michelle: "Two days ago."

Ed: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Nick: "Because..."

Kate: "Listen. Maybe Nick was trying to hide them and don't want that the-"

Nick: "Look guys. Its been 2 or 3 weeks they were her. These are good people."

Nate: "How do we know that we can trust them?"

Nick: "Like Michelle said, they're not here to hurt us. I thought that before when I met Stitch."

Terry: "Come on guys! Let's get out here before-"

Kate: "Terry calm down. Did they attack us before when they arrived."

Terry: "No."

Nick: "We're gonna discuss that later. Trust or not trust who cares. Everyone can make their own opinion. Even it's against us. Can we work together so we can go home and forget everything that happened please?"

Lori and Michelle came to me while waiting for the others to decide.

Lori: "What if they don't agree and try to send them to the specialists?"

Nick: "Please. They don't know what those guys are capable of."

Stitch: "Gaba is specialists?"

Nick: "You'll find out soon."

Stitch: "Soon?"

Nick: "Not now Stitch."

After a minute of silence.

Clara: "All right. They can help us. But, if they do something suspicious..."

Nick: "It won't happen. I promise."

Terry: "I bet."

Nick: "So Jumba. How can we fight Gunner?"

Jumba: "Problem is... 3 experiments appeared while you're gone."

Nick: "What?! Where are there now?"

Nate: "There are outside. Waiting for us."

Nick: "Who are they?"

I take a piece of paper and a pen so I can remember and find out how to stabilize them.

Jumba: "All right. First is 028 or Lori."

Nick: "Oka... Hang on. Lori. Nevermind. Continue please."

Jumba: "028 can make people jump and until they're weak enough to attack you."

Nick: "Well. That's gonna be hard."

Jumba: "146 or Flashbomb. But watch out. 146 can make you blind by flashes with his eyes. 571 or Dusty is one of the aggressive experiment that Jumba created. When 571 creates and throw sands at people, that makes it hard to breath."

Terry: "I prefer to stay here if I were them."

Nate: "I'm with you but we don't have a choice."

Jumba: "Well that's about it."

Nick: "All right let's go!"

Suzie: "Hang on. We have to make two groups so we have the chance to capture them."

Ed: "Sounds good."

Everyone agrees about this decision. So one group will stay in the room and the other one went to find them.

Nick: "Before we can do anything, we need a volunteer so he can see what they look like. I mean, if it was Stitch, they can see him at anytime. So it must be one of us, someone who is faster and smarter than them. To be honest, I'm little scare to go out except in groups so..."

I guess they don't like the idea.

Jean: *sight* "All right. I'll go."

Kate: "Are you sure?"

Jean: "I guess. I don't know."

Nick: "Jumba? Do you have walkie talkies or something?... Guess not."

Jean: "There goes nothing."

5 minutes have passed since he left. And everyone was worried if something happen to him like being a hostage or... I don't know.

Lori: "Nick. Is Jean gonna be okay?"

Nick: "I think he's hiding or something. Don't worry. He's gonna come anytime now."

Lori: "It's been too long. Can you go find him?"

She's right. I have to go to his search.

Nick: "Okay. Who agree to search Jean with me? We know it's been too long but we don't have to left him behind."

Stitch: "Can Stitch go with Nick?"

Nick: "Yeah. You catch all 625 experiments do you?"

Stitch: "Ih."

Kate: "I'll go with you too."

Nick: "Thanks. We'll be right back. Pleakly can you watch over my sister please?"

Pleakly: "No problem."

Nick: "All right. See you later. Lori, please stay here. I don't you can be in danger."

Lori: Okay Nick."

As we walk down the stairs, I felt my body shaking. I haven't been so stress out in my life. First, those experiments come out of nowhere, Jean disappears and now I come to his search. I think no one can feel that way. Calm down Nick. Try to keep your things together. So we got Gunner, Lori (not my sister), Flashbomb and Dusty.

Arrived at the playground, we heard something next to us. It's the cellar room. Stitch growl sowing his teeth. I've got a bad feeling about this. As the door opens, we saw Jean who was hiding.

Jean: *whispering* "Guys! I'm glad you're here."

Nick: "You all right."

Jean: "Yeah. Keep your voice down. They might hear us."

Nick: "Did you found them?"

Jean nods.

Stitch: "Where Stitch cousins?"

Jean: "You mean those things?... Oh yeah! I only saw two of them. One who looks like a monkey and that thing that was in school earlier must be Gunner."

Nick: "Any idea of where are the rest?"

Jean: "No. Gunner saw me so I was hiding in here."

Nick: "Stitch. Can you help me find the others?"

Stitch: "Ih."

Stitch saw a tree and climbs on it. While he was searching to any suspicious move, I was checking the window of the principal's office if they are all right. Lori noticed me and wave at me with a happy smile.

A few moments later,

Stitch: "Hagata!"

Nick: "Did you find something?"

Stitch: "Iki baba!"

Stitch ran to the cafeteria. It must be where his cousins are. At the door, we finally found them.

Nick: "Quick hide. Before we attack, we have to know which experiments are."

Jean: "You're right. If Jumba describe each one of them, we would have no problem. But guessing will be difficult."

Nick: "I guess. Stitch, can you tell us whose experiments are?"

As I finish my phrase, I sense someone pulling me up and down until it throws me at the wall breaking my elbow. And I saw a monkey with a light yellow upper torso, arms and head and a light purple lower torso, legs and tail and continue to laugh. It must be 028. And then I saw next to me someone who looks like Stitch but green with a black nose, two large sharp spines on his back and three stripe-shaped markings on his back. I continue to watch him until he looks at me and a flash came burning my eyes. That's Flashbomb all right. Blind by the flash mostly, I can see Stitch fighting them one by one. I was trying to get out but I felt so dizzy that I can't even walk until I pass out.

**Lori's P.O.V:**

I manage to escape the class so I can find my brother. At the playground, I heard loud noises on the cafeteria. I walked up slowly to see 4 strange aliens and Stitch fighting. Then I saw Kate and Jean hiding behind the table next to me. She pulls me as I heard a fast whistle next to my ear. It must be a chair or something that almost got me. Then I saw a person in the ground.

Lori: "NICK!"

**Nick's P.O.V:**

Lori's voice jump me that I woke up. It wasn't a dream. I saw Lori running and jump at me giving me a hug. Then I stand up and I wasn't very happy.

Nick: "Lori, what are you doing in here?"

Lori: "I was worried about you. When Pleakly and the others saw the window and didn't hesitate but to go out and check on you and-"

Nick: "I told you to stay in the class. I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Then Stitch is thrown next to us. I guess those guys are as strong as him. Probably. Stitch tries to get up to fight them back. But I guess there is no chance. Stitch is now unconscious to fight them back. As the experiments were coming right to us, I was thinking how can we fight them. Well I guess we got to plan B.

Nick: "LORI, KATE, JEAN! LET'S GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

I grabbed Stitch in my arms and we began to run for it. My heart was beating like crazy. The sweat dripped down on my face and I'm feeling tired. We were close to the building and I saw my friends wave at me. Without looking at the road, I feel down in the ground breaking my arm.

Terry: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FALL!? GET UP QUICK!"

I can't feel my legs getting up. That's the end for me when Kate grabbed me and make me run with all her strength. I can see the experiments coming right through us. A few seconds later, we finally arrive at the principal's office.

Jumba: "Big boy. What happened to 626?"

Nick: "Don't worry. He's just unconscious."

I told everything about what happened at the cafeteria while Pleakly was checking on Stitch."

Jumba: "Strange. These are stronger that I remembered."

Nick: "Do you mean Hamsterviel was behind this?"

Pleakly: "If not, Stitch can defeat them with no problems."

I guess that makes sense.

Suzie: "Hum... Guys? Those things are coming through the office."

Pleakly: " We're doomed!"

Nick: "Wait. I'm thinking... Angel!"

Michelle: "What Angel is gonna help?"

Nick: "You'll see. Jumba. Do you still have her pod or.. ball. Whatever it is."

Jumba: "Yes. I think so."

Nick: "Pleakly can you-"

BANG! They broke the main door. And wake Stitch up which is good cause I need him for my plan.

Stitch: "Stitch ready!"

Nick: "Hey calm down. I've got an idea."

* * *

I'm gonna end this chapter sorry. I know there is a lot of dialogue and less action. But R&amp;R and follow my story for new chapters.


End file.
